Karma
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The UK Tour, a time to unwind... but when something happens on Raw that shouldn't, what'll be the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**May 13th 2019…**_

_"And lover to Corey Graves, Mandy Rose, Alexa Bliss, Carmella and a whole bunch of STDs, Baron Corbin!" Mike Rome announced… and the crowd burst out laughing, Baron turning horrified and angry as he proceeded to tear the ring apart._

_Corey took off his headset, yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs as Michael and Renee took their headsets off and backed away._

_Amanda and Yukie each turned to each other with wide eyed expressions._

_"Did you put that in Mike's cards?!" Yukie questioned._

_"Nope. But someone was gonna say it one day, I just didn't think it'd be the announcer. Every time we're here in the UK, something happens that wasn't meant to happen." Amanda replied, rubbing her stomach as Avery kicked… and both her and Yukie jumping as Alexa screaming and was throwing things at Finn in an infuriated manner. "Hey, leave him the hell alone!" She yelled, Alexa dropping her stiletto shoes._

_"His fucking face is red because he fucking did that, Mandy! He has that 'I did it' look across his face! Open up your damn eyes for once!" Alexa retorted._

_"I didn't do that! Yes, I hate Corbin but I wouldn't do that to anyone!" Finn responded before he walked to Amanda and they hugged._

_"Did something happen last night to all of them?" Amanda questioned._

_"I have no idea, Love." Finn responded._

_He got Amanda to sit down and put his ear by her stomach, hearing Avery hiccuping… and the couple and their friend narrowed their eyes at Alexa._

_"Hope you're proud of yourself, you little harpy, you woke her up!" Amanda replied, Alexa walking away._

_"You know, you need to stop yelling at people more often." Yukie responded._

_"If anyone kicked up a fuss, it was Alexa." Amanda replied, Finn realising she picked up on how he often spoke._

_But then the three heard Baron yelling nearby and guided Amanda away from there._

_"You two stay, I'll go." Yukie responded, before she left, closing the door to their locker room._

_She walked to Baron and pulled a tranquilizer pistol, pulling the trigger and Baron yelping in shock as a dart hit him… and then the tranquilizer made Baron act funny._

_"Yukie… why do you have cat ears on your head?" Baron asked with a laugh._

_"I don't. Damn, this stuff must be horse tranquilizer." Yukie replied, switching the safety on as Sami walked over and Baron looked at him._

_"Where's your hair, Sami?" Baron questioned._

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sami responded, as Baron hugged him._

_"I tranquilized him. He was going crazy." Yukie explained, Sami getting Baron to sit down._

_"What am I going to do with a kitty cat like you, Yukie?" Baron asked with laughter._

_"Fucking goof." Yukie muttered, Sami snickering at Baron._

_And neither had no idea exactly why Baron had blown his stack earlier… _

**Present time…**

Amanda managed to get comfortable as Finn knew Avery was mad.

"She's mad at Little Miss Brat for waking her up." Finn responded.

"I can't believe Alexa just started throwing things at you." Amanda replied, placing an ice pack on Finn's bruised forehead.

"I'm alright, Love. It's not like she poisoned me or something even worse." Finn responded.

"She's still a brat, waking Avery and even taking cheap shots at baby Archie. If Lady Diana were still alive, she'd be furious." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"I know, Love. But hey, everyone will love Avery when she arrives, she's going to be spoiled by everyone." Finn responded.

The two kissed again and Yukie and Sami guided a still out of it Baron into the locker room.

"Oh hey, you!" Baron responded.

"Yukie, why is Wolf Pup acting drunk?" Amanda questioned.

"She shot him with a dart, and he keeps seeing things." Sami responded.

"What's in it, LSD?" Amanda questioned, Baron laughing.

"I'm not on whatever that is, Mandy." Baron repiled.

"It's a psychedelic drug. My parents grew up in the 60s." Amanda responded, turning to Avery. "You are never doing drugs like your grandparents did, Avery." She replied.

"What did they do? Get high all the time?" Yukie asked as Baron grabbed her hand and started kissing it. "Get your fucking tongue away from my hand!" She responded.

"On occasion. It was the 60s, everyone was on some kind of drug." Amanda replied, Finn getting Baron to sit down.

"Why is the baby giggling at me?!" Baron questioned.

"Can I knock him out?" Yukie asked.

Finn stepped back and Yukie kicked Baron in the head… and he slumped off of the bench and onto the floor.

Alexa was crying her eyes out as Corey approached her… and she looked at him.

"You okay, Alexa?" Corey asked.

"I'm horrified at what happened. What about you?" Alexa responded, brushing her tears away.

"I'm still angry about it. But I think it was someone backstage who wanted to ruin my image and even you and others." Corey explained.

"Maybe it wasn't Finn. In that case, I owe Mandy an apology." Alexa responded.

"Yeah, you should. But I think it was someone who is less suspicious. And I'm looking at Yukie." Corey responded.

"Maybe. Or maybe Sami pulled a prank. Or someone in creative thought it was funny." Alexa replied.

Baron was awake again and on the phone with Stephanie, who was heavily startled.

"Maybe it was a prank gone wrong." Stephanie responded.

"Who would… do this to me? God, what did Yukie give me?" Baron asked.

"I guess she tranquilized you." Stephanie responded.

"I feel like I was mindjacked." Baron replied, seeing that Amanda was half asleep. "I've probably pissed her off for her to do that prank." He stated.

"It might've been someone in creative. Vince Russo isn't working for the creative team again, is he?" Amanda responded.

"Mercifully not." Stephanie replied.

"Good because he doesn't know that the wrestling events shouldn't resemble the Springer show." Amanda responded, Finn helping her upright and Amanda heading to the restroom. "You are a squirmy little lady." She whispered as she closed the door.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her, but I think it was Yukie who done it." Baron responded.

"What it was Sami? Or creative punishing you?" Finn questioned.

"Really? Balor, I heard Mike telling me that she had done it, before I went on a rampage." Baron responded.

And the two knew something wasn't right.


End file.
